Cycles of Love
by YanderePuppet
Summary: A small drabble collection about Cloud's relationships for valentine's day to tide over for the fic I am still writing for it.


-A/N: and Valentine's….drabbles? I guess? I kinda free formed the relationship part. Some of these aren't really romantic. But, anyway, I took a bunch of songs in my iTunes dealing with two different people and shuffled it, then wrote each Drabble during the song, and only as it was playing. May have twisted some meanings to fit better to VII's universe.

 **Your Betrayal~ Bullet for My Valentine.**

He was running, choking on the smoke in the air, exhausted, stumbling every few feet over a rock or some misshapen piece of mountain in the night's darkness. He couldn't feel anything but numb horror and an overbearing anger, rifle held firmly. He couldn't wrap his head around anything other than fire _death_ _ **betrayal**_ **.** Everyone he knew. Even Zack. Even… Even… he clenched his fist and met the unfamiliar madness in those familiar green eyes. Zack's sword covered in black blood, mako smell tainting the air. Rifle discarded. That voice so detached, so different.

"Don't test me." The man said when he went after him. A warning. One he didn't heed. Everything was pain and green and red. But he survived. He survived by some miracle, and now he had nothing but two dying friends and his own bleeding self to hold on to.

 **Good Enough~ Evanescence**

He was beginning to come to terms with the fact that he didn't know how to say no. Not to her, at least. One small head tilt, a tiny bit of a frown beginning to form on soft lips despite her attempts to hide it. A faint flicker of disappointment in those warm green eyes, before she smiled again, like it was nothing, but then he'd agree to whatever it was she'd wanted previously. Cloud was kicking himself. He shouldn't be such a pushover, but, well…. He finally felt happy for once. Like he had someone to love and be loved by. And he'd be damned if he lost that, especially someone so beautiful and kind, someone so _dear_ to him. It was almost hard to believe he had her. Someone like her, so perfect. Too perfect for him. He was simply waiting till he fucked it up. He knew he would. But, well, he'd enjoy her love while he had it. After all, maybe he wasn't a fuck up. Maybe she really loved him enough that he wouldn't be able to mess that up.

 **Don't Wake Me~ Skillet.**

He'd slept in the church again. Dreamed about her again. It felt so real, like always. Her soft smile. Her kind eyes. Gondola lights and fireworks, stained glass sunlight and flowers. He missed her, and these dreams, well they were all he had. He hated waking in the morning, remembering what happened. That she wasn't here anymore. He slept whenever he could, just to see her, to be with her. They were everything, all he had. He hoped, prayed waited. Unsure if she blamed him, but still craving her presence. He wanted to be with her again, he wasn't ready to let go, though, he knew he shoul. He really, really, should. He just didn't want to.

 **Lacrimosa~ Evanescence.**

He couldn't really believe it at first. That everything he did pushed the blonde away. That Cloud wanted to be left alone. Really, he supposed the boy-man had every reason to hate him, to blame he. He wouldn't take back anything he'd done. He knew. He'd take the blame for all of it, if only to keep Cloud from blaming himself. He wouldn't change, he wasn't going to keep trying either. Maybe, if he ignored him, then the tides would turn. Then Cloud would be after his attention instead. But until he decided to do so, Sephiroth would wait.

 **Lithium- Evanescence**

Tifa couldn't lie. Not anymore. She was hurting, chasing after someone who was still grieving. She wanted to let go, but she… She loved him, and maybe, just _maybe_ Cloud would heal in time. Besides, she knew after his hesitation to reply when she asked if he loved her… It was an answer of itself. He didn't. She could try all she wanted, but he was grieving. Once upon a time, in different circumstances, he may have love her, but now, she'd just wait on him. It was better than having no one, wasn't it? If only just a little. Even if she was slowly losing herself over him. Even I he never came home. Even if he didn't love her back the way she wanted, she wouldn't stop feeling.

 **Hearts Burst Into Fire- Bullet for my Valentine**

Cloud knew, he'd been avoiding them for a while, but he'd promised. And now, now he had some closure, finally, after so long. He wasn't over it still. Not quite yet. But now, now he knew he could heal. If Aerith didn't blame him, he could move on. Now he only had to hope he hadn't fucked Tifa over too badly, hope he would still be welcome at home. He was done forcing her to wait. And well, she was all he had now, right? He might not feel that way for her yet, but eventually, maybe they both could feel a bit less lonely. Maybe, maybe he could feel like he did when they were kids, and maybe, everything would be alright, even though he left, even though he was sore and broken. He'd go home with her. He'd stay for good this time, no more running.


End file.
